Infatuation
by Katfreak
Summary: What Happens when Fai and Kurogane meet in a bar? Read and see! First chap Fai's POV!


**Infatuation**

**Katfreak: Sorry about the long wait for a new story folks! I've been reeaallly busy!**

**RoloPolo: Great intro, Katfreak. I mean your really positive, I mean it was a great touch not even saying hello before you yak on with your apologises! **

**Katfreak: Shut up Rolo**

**RoloPolo: Wouldn't it have been better to say "Hiya Guys! I'm really happy to be writing this story"-**

**Katfreak: SHUT UP**

**RoloPolo: But I was getting to the best part! About me being the best English writer ever!**

_Katfreak has a large vein appearing on her forehead, and then Yazo03, Fluffy and HannahBannana walk in_

**Yazo03: What's going on in here?**

**RoloPolo: **_(Quite innocently)_**I was just giving Katfreak some friendly advice to improve her intro, but she won't— OW!**

_Katfreak has just whacked Rolo with a hammer_

**Yazo03: Katfreak! Where did you get that hammer from!**

**Fluffy: **_Checking her pockets _**OIY! That MY Hammer!**

**HannahBannana: Why have you got a hammer!**

**Fluffy: **_Shrugs _**I dunno**

**RoloPolo: I guess someone got to be mad since Ratty left**

**Katfreak: HEY! We are supposed to be introducing a story here! Who is gonna do the disclaimer?**

**RoloPolo: ME! ME! DON'T READ KATFREAK'S STORY BECAUSE SHE'LL HIT YOU WITH A HAMMER IF YOU DON'T DIE FROM BOREDOM FIRST!**

_Everyone except Katfreak looks nervously round at the author who is wearing a strange smile_

**Katfreak: **_Standing next to Rolo _**I'll see every one after the chap! **

* * *

_**He comes from a foreign place  
An island far away**_

The bar is hustling and bustling with all the regulars who come here, I briefly notice as I glance around.

I sit at the bar with my group of friends. Chi is sitting on my left, Somá on my right and Caldina behind the bar.

I'm not really paying attention, Chi is only ranting about her boyfriend, what's his name?

...Oh, Hideki, or something? I don't know.

I haven't been coming recently because of work being so busy.

I'm so tired, I wasn't going to come out but Chi convinced me. I'm so bored…

but then I feel a new presence and see everyone's startled reaction to it.

I tilt my face to the side and look out the corner of my eyes.

**Intrigues me with every move till I'm breathless  
I'm helpless can't keep my cool**

Out the corner of my eyes I slowly see you and notice you looking at me.

My sky blue eyes meet your blood red ones.

You're a tall man, taller then me. Darkish pale skin and short black hair. You wear dark clothing, a black trench coat and boots can be seen.

I notice you are looking me up and down, seeming to observe my figure. I raise an eyebrow in question and you smirk in response.

I fight off the blush that is settling on my cheeks and turn away, trying to ignore you.

**Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance to the rhythm of the band**

However, I can't seem to.

I sip my drink, my eyes looking straight ahead. Well, I try to.

I feel your presence drift away from the door and it moves closer towards me.

I shiver gently and sneak a peak in your direction.

**  
Feel fingertips grip my hips  
And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss**

Looking past Somá, I see you leaning at the bar, ordering a drink and making the rookie bartender under Caldina nervous.

Your face is neutral and you don't seem to notice at first. Then your eyes sweep around, looking in my direction.

I blush at betting caught and I go redder as you smirk.

Someone elbows me in the ribs and my eyes get off you and on the culprit.

Somá, Chi and Caldina (Somá especially) are looking at me and ask what I'm looking at.

I don't make a move except for my eyes sweeping around in your direction.

All the girls look, their eyes widening at you and they shiver. I raise an eyebrow.

**  
Mama used to warn me to beware those Latin lovers  
She said I gave my heart too soon and that's how I became your mother**

Somá shivers and tells me she knows you from work.

A security guard? Or something like that? I'm not sure.

Chi looks scared, tells me you're a bad man with a bad reputation.

I see what she is talking about but I don't voice it. What I do ask is your name.

The girls look at me. Somá hesitates and says it's Kurogane.

She hastily warns me to stay away form you.

**  
I said, Ay Mama you seem to forget I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over**

I sniff and look away.

Caldina starts to back Somá up and so does Chi. I don't pay attention, my eyes drift back to you.

A Dark Stranger, I muse darkly as I look on.

**  
But I realize big brown eyes can hypnotize,  
When he says**

The girls try to attract my attention off you. However, it clearly isn't working.

At the moment all I really wanna see are your blood red eyes looking at me.

I quickly shake my head to clear my thoughts. What is wrong with me!

I am full blood Boricua  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
He talls me mami I need ya  
And my heart beat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure infatuation

Skin the color of cinnamon,  
His eyes light up and I melt within

I am determined to ignore you now, the girls are right. You are a bad man and I've been with too many bad men… like Ashura…

**  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started I'm givin in**

I blanch visibly as my mind briefly considers my Ex.

He was horrible, so controlling, so abusive….

Man, I gotta stop thinking about him; seriously it's not good for me.

**  
He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me**

However, you mat seem to be a bad man but I sense something different from those other men.

I'm not sure what it is, but it doesn't feel like malice.

It seems to be like…. Loneliness? Maybe Kindness suppressed?

**  
Finds the words when I cannot speak  
In the silence his heart beat is music to me**

I haven't been paying attention to you, so I don't notice your presence drift right next to me.

I only do when Somá shudders and Chi and Caldina gasp. I turn and meet your blood red eyes.

You say hi and tell me your name and ask for my name.

**  
Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another  
She said I'm not trying to lecture  
I just care about my daughter**

Somá tries to make eye contact with me, in hopes that I will catch her warning. Chi and Caldina look at me in fear and worry.

Sadly, I ignore them and tell you my name. They all cringe.

You smirk, looking at Somá's bitter expression. Somá really doesn't seem to like you.

Ay Mama, you seem to forget I never will let a man control my emotions  
But when he smiles  
I feel like a little child, and when he says

I just expected you to buy me a drink or something, however, you don't.

You ask me to dance.

I notice all the girl's attempts at neutral expressions slip into shocked ones.

Even I will admit that it took me by surprise.

I hesitate as you wait for an answer.

I am full blood Boricua  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
He talls me mami I need ya  
And my heart beat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure infatuation

Caught between my mama's words  
And what I feel inside

I'm in a very bad situation now.

I want to say no, to heed my friends warning's and remain safe but that's only half of me.

The other half says yes and to go for it.

I'm wanting to explore his world  
But part of me wants to hide

I really want to go with you and to understand you and to love you too. But I'm also afraid of you. What if your like the others?

**  
Should I risk it  
Can't resist it**

I feel really panicked now, even though my face remains a neutral mask.

What should I do? Should I follow you or leave?

I stop and look into your eyes.

No thought remains now. I've made my decision.

**  
This has caught me by surprise  
Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico  
I can't hold back no more let's go tonight**

I smile at you and say yes.

Chi gasps in shock; Caldina goes pale and almost drops the glass she is cleaning. Somálooks shocked by my answer.

I ignore them.

You smile and hold your hand out. I take it and slip off my stall, leaving my gob-smacked friends behind.

Papi hold me  
Say that you adore me

I follow you to the small dance floor in the bar. The song has changed to a slow dance and many couples join us.

You step closer to me and we slowly dance, embracing each other as we do so.

**  
Never let go never leave me lonely  
Papi hold**

I feel so different.

I feel something different from before, something I never felt before with the others.

I feel happy… content… and maybe… true love?

I rest my head against your chest and feel you rest your chin on my head. I hear you sigh, almost happily as we dance.

I think…

I think… maybe, you love me too.

**  
Say that you adore me  
Never let go never leave me lonely**

The song ends and we stop with it. We remain in our embrace a minute longer, almost unable -no unwilling- to move.

We reluctantly pull apart and I look up at you trying to read your expression.

The look you're wearing is unreadable, I begin to fear the worst, and look down, afraid of what you will do.

I feel your hand across my cheek and my face is tilted up.

Our eyes meet and then so do our lips.

I am full blood Boricua  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
He talls me mami I need ya  
And my heart beat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation

Now I know. Now I know you love me and now I know I love you too, My Dark Lover.

It's pure infatuation

* * *

_Everyone is staring at Katfreak in a frightened way and she is sitting there smiling manically_

**Yazo03: Why did you do that to Rolo?**

**Katfreak: Because she was being unfair and I wanted to say something before I forgot**

**Fluffy: And that is?**

**Katfreak: I just want to tell the readers if I get enough nice reviews I'll put up Kuro-chii's POV………and maybe we'll tell the audience what I did to Rolo!**

**Everyone: PLEASE PUT UP NICE REVIEWS SO WE CAN SAVE ROLO!**

**Katfreak: **_Lazy _**Later everyone  
**


End file.
